Jeden
Jeden is the First Ever-Being to ever exist. He existed 26,000 years ago when Corona and Kairos were still battling each other in their war. Born an Electromancer, he lived in his home town of Kannex, a small fishing village in the northern regions of Russia near the Baltic Sea. He was banished from his village after the chief's daughter accused him of cheating during their exam. Wandering the wilds alone, Jeden encountered the Primordial Goddess Corona and later aided her in sealing her brother Kairos within the Origin Point. History Jeden was born in Kannex 26,000 years BCE in Materia prior to the birth of Rosa Everrin. He was also born 10,000 years before the rampage of Anima. His sister had died in battle against an opposing village while in combat with their chief. As a result, Jeden grew up an orphan. He was bullied by the other children and prospective warriors of the village for the use of magic, a combat form that was used by the enemy while his village relied on raw strength and weaponry. Eventually, one of his biggest enemies, the chief's daughter accused him of attempting to rape her. As a result, Jeden was banished from the village with nothing but the clothes on his back. Traveling the wilds, Jeden eventually encountered a mage named Cla'ir, a Pyromancer, who he traveled with. He fell in love with her and she fell for him. The two traveled northern Europe and eventually to other countries such as the Golden Empire in the East and the Sun Principality in the south. When arriving in what would now be known as Britain, Corona and Kairos would arrive in Materia, battling in the skies. Their battle caused ripples in the fabric of the dimension, causing nature to go haywire killing millions of people, Cla'ir included. Distraught and full of grief, Jeden traveled alone and broken and eventually came upon the Goddess, Corona. Confronting the Goddess, Jeden accused her of killing his lover to which Corona bowed her head in guilt. After exploding and demeaning the Goddess with the worst insults he could use, Jeden realized his mistake and apologized. She accepted his apology and apologized. Traveling together, Corona began to teach Jeden more magic, eventually teaching him the Primal Magic of Diamond. Eventually, Kairos found them and she and her brother fought. Jeden attempted to assist her but was nearly killed by the Dark God but Corona used her body to defend him. Using what power she had, Corona teleported them away. LEarning that the Fusion would happen in a year, Jeden trained his magical powers to fight against Kairos. After a year had passed, Corona took Jeden to the Origin Point where she would battle her brother at their full power every 26,000 years. Using his Elementalism and Diamond, Jeden fought the Dark God but was quickly subdued. He managed to push back when Corona possessed him to lend him her power but as the battle drew on, Jeden's body began to break down due to the strain Corona's power placed on his form. When the Fusion occurred, Jeden used this as an opportunity and began to rapidly draw in energy. The energy from the Fusion triggered a bond between his soul and Corona's energy forming the First Ever-Being. With his newfound power as the Ever-Being, Jeden overwhelmed Kairos and sealed him inside the Runic Obelisk. Jeden eventually returned to Materia and tried to live a normal life. However, he ended up traveling and helping people. On his death bed, Jeden lamented never settling down and dying alone to which Corona rebuked him saying that she would be with him always. Appearance Jeden is a man of fairly average height. He has messy black hair and golden eyes. He wears an orange and yellow robe with a red scarf. He wore brown trousers and black leather foot wrappings that acted as shoes. On his arms were green wrappings that were made of a fiber that was naturally resistant to electricity and fire and could also channel mana. Personality As a result of growing up alone, Jeden is secretive and reclusive. Due to his endured torment, he is not easy to trust and is extremely suspicious of the kindness of others. Below that, Jeden is kind and wishes to form relations with others. He lived an extremely lonely childhood which was robbed from him at the age of 15 when the Chief's daughter got him banished. He has a hard look on the world, viewing those who live at the top with disdain due to their abuse of power. While traveling with Cla'ir, Jeden mellowed out. He began to open up more and showed affection for young children, often giving them some of his food whenever they stopped at a village. As the years progressed, his kinder self came through which caused Cla'ir to fall in love with him. At her death, he was very enraged and blamed Corona upon meeting her despite not knowing who she was. In his later life and his time as the Ever-Being, Jeden established the position as a duty rather than a state of Physical Godhood. He remained humble, often chastising people for viewing him as a God and what not. On his deathbed, Jeden regrets dying alone but is instantly reminded by Corona that he isn't. Powers and Abilities As a mage, Jeden has shown extreme mastery and skill over mana. He is touted as the most powerful mage to ever exist with mastery over the other elemental magics as well as some other ones, including sealing and primal magic. After becoming the Ever-Being, his powers were augmented considerably. Magical Prowess Jeden was a mage born with massive reserves of mana. A trait passed down to every Ever-Being who succeeded him. He trained to control his mana at a young age after the death of his sister, the village's native Enchantress. Learning Electromancy to a high degree after his banishment, Jeden would use it to defend himself, raining down lightning bolts from the sky as well as destroying large areas with a concentrated lightning blast. He also learned other elemental magics as it is demonstrated that he can control fire and air. Combat Prowess Seen as the runt of his village, Jeden is an extremely adept fighter, having developed his skills following his banishment. He has a great kinetic vision, being able to react instantly to his enemies' attacks having ingrained it into his body as an instinct. He employs acrobatics and magic into his fighting style, coating his fist in fire or lightning and his legs in earth. Unique Magic Diamond is unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws. Jeden mastered it to the point where he could bend the laws of physics to his will, removing gravity around him to allow him to fly. He can also control light to high degrees, being able to destroy several of the floating planets in the Origin Point, each being the size of the Earth with some being the size of Saturn. Illumination The origin of Transcendence and a form only available to the Ever-Being. It allows the user to access the Primordial Power of Corona, granting them power greater than their own. Their powers are enhanced to an innumerable number of times greater than the average mage and the powers granted by Primal Transcendence. *'Fusion Mode': The ultimate state of Illumination that can only be achieved once every 26,000 years. It is when Corona is restored to full power and grants the Ever-Being extreme power surpassing that of the other Lesser Primals and making them an equal to Kairos. Trivia *Jeden is an amalgamation of Wan from The Legend of Korra, Hagoromo Otsutsuki from Naruto, and Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon, all being the first of their kind with Wan being the First Avatar, Hagoromo being hailed as the first shinobi, and Hiccup being the first (it was technically his mom) Dragon Rider. **His appearance is based on Wan. *Jeden means One in Polish which is a reference to his title as the First Ever-Being. Category:Ever Being Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Primal Magic Wielders